baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The One Gift Lost
50 ft |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = 1 |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = 6d6 , 15-ft. radius '' |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = Missile Blast |max_charges = 25 |special = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |not_usable_by = Wizard Slayer |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 5,000 |item_icon = Necklace of Missiles IAMUL0100000 Item icon BG1.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = AMUL01 |store_code = |max_in_stack = |projectile = Bullet Exploding }} The One Gift Lost, also known as necklace of missiles, is a magical amulet in The Black Pits, Baldur's Gate, Shadows of Amn and Gladiators of Thay. It can be used to fire a missile blast. Statistics Only prohibited to wizard slayers, the necklace of missiles is a usable item, as long as equipped as amulet. Once activated, it will fire a missile at any point within a certain range that causes an explosion of a 30-ft diameter. This explosion will deal 6d6 fire damage to any creature within that area that isn't able to avoid it due to their magic resistance. A successful saving throw vs. spell, however, will halve the elemental damage, as well as fire resistance will reduce it. The exact range of the missile differs between games: it's 60 ft during all campaigns of Baldur's Gate and also in the original Shadows of Amn, and only the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition reduces this to the 50-ft range that's spoken of in the necklace's description (see also bugs). The necklace has a maximum capacity of 25 missiles. It can be sold to any merchant dealing with amulets and necklaces, as long as it's not depleted – and then repurchased, fully loaded again. Involvement A necklace of missiles can serve characters or parties without access to other sources of fire damage to fight enemies with resistances against other types of damage and of course those with a vulnerability to fire. Nadine and Euric Nadine will reward the party with The One Gift Lost after delivering The Protector to her son Euric. It has eleven missiles left to fire and can also be pickpocketed from her. Locations ''The Black Pits'' *Sold by Xithiss at Tier 3 5 charges}} ''Baldur's Gate'' *Nashkel carnival: Buy from merchant, in the tent with the red-white colored roof. (AR4907) *East Baldur's Gate, Elfsong Tavern: Buy from merchant, on the upper floor (AR0706) *Central Baldur's Gate, Nadine's home: Reward from Nadine for her quest; can also be stolen (11 charges) (AR0715) *Shandalar's house: Drop by Delorna, upper level. (AR0145) ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Durlag's Tower Labyrinth Level 4: In a slime container near the hidden door leading to the slime cavern. (AR0514) ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Equipped by Safana (5 charges) ''Shadows of Amn'' *Buy from the Caravan Merchant in Trademeet, after solving the Genie Embargo. ''Gladiators of Thay'' Gameplay *The missile blast doesn't need a specific target and can be pointed to anywhere within the range. * Mirror Image doesn't protect against the explosion in the Enhanced Editions. Notes *The necklace's description reads as it would be a unique item; this is, however, not true, as it can be found sold by various merchants and in addition carried by other characters. * A female mage by the name MJ is equipped with The One Gift Lost, but she doesn't make any appearance in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Judging by her creature code, BPBMAG01, MJ seems to be cut content from The Black Pits. * An identical item with the code BDAMUL21 exists in the game files of Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, but remains unused. Bugs *Though the necklace's description states a range of 50 ft in every game, this is only true in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – in all others the actual range of the missile blast is 60 ft. Gallery Category:Bugs